powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragontron
Dragontron is a powerful robot, created by Frax for conquering the world and getting revenge on Ransik. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Destiny Defeated". History Frax created Dragontron after leaving Ransik. Frax wanted to use Dragontron to conquer Earth in the past. Frax wanted to make Dragontron as the most powerful robot, which he ever created. This super robot was armed with highly powerful lasers on his head and they were also embedded in his chest and shoulders. He also possessed incredible physical strength. Plus to his incredible power, Dragontron also possessed ability to regenerate, such as regrowing his lost limbs. Frax activated Dragontron and attacked Silver Hills. At this time Alex served as the Red Ranger. Rangers battled Dragontron with their Shadow Force Megazord, but Dragontron was too powerful for them, so Frax nearly won, but he was driven off when Quantasaurus Rex, summoned by Eric, interrupted the battle. Frax left. Then Frax returned and again battled the rangers. During the second battle, Time Force Megazord Mode Blue battled Dragontron, trying to get a clean shotat its power core (its one weak spot), while Time Shadow Megazord distracted it, but Frax's siphon drained them of energy. However Wes destroyed the energy siphon, which supplied Dragontron and Alex made him the Red Ranger again. Now under the command of Wes, rangers battled Dragontron with the Megazord in Mode Red. When Q-Rex joined the battle, the rangers had the Megazord jump on its back, ride the Q-Rex to Dragontron and once it was close enough, jump over Dragontron, it was able to stab Dragontron in the power core, before Dragontron could react, finally destroying Dragontron. Personality Dragontron doesn't have a big personality, only speaking in roars. Powers And Abilities * Super Physical Strength: Dragontron possess immense physical strength, enough to overpower Time Force Megazord and Time Shadow Megazord and even battle Quantasaurus Rex. * Super Durability: Plus to his strength, Dragontron also possess incredible durabilty and can easily survive the attacks of Rangers's Megazords. * Lasers: Dragontron possess lasers on his head and they are also embedded in his chest and shoulders. * Regeneration: Dragontron can regenerate, such as regrowe limbs. Notes * In "Shadow" Pt. 2 and "Boom," Dragontron's arms and legs were combined with the head of one of the Gatekeepers and a generic body where the hybrid is seen as one of the patrons at Piggy's restaurant. * Wes' defeat of Dragontron showcased the differences between him and Alex as Alex preferred brute force and by-the-book tactics while Wes preferred strategizing his moves and unconventional tactics. An example of this is how Alex went for the Shadow Force and Time Force Megazords in Mode Blue, opting to use that configuration's cannon to target Dragontron's power core from a distance while Wes went for the Time Force Megazord Mode Red, opting to use a trick and the Megazord Saber to get at Dragontron at close range. * The battle with Dragontron cemented Wes' position in the Ranger team as shown with how the Rangers always questioned Alex's leadership in the battle but when Wes took over and didn't tell them his crazy plan, they all decided to just trust him and go with it. See Also References Category:Evil Zords Category:Time Force Category:Time Force Monsters Category:Dragon Zords Category:Frax's Robots Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains